Boring
by Engel1207
Summary: An accident on a cold december night won't do you good. Hurt!Dean and slight Hurt!Sam 'cause you know I'm a Deangirl; Reviews and critisism apreciated
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys =) so my second fanfic is online now ^^ took me long enough but I had quite a lot going on at school so...**

**Hope you like it even though I still do not have a beta:P So any volunteers? ;)**

**I think that all I wanted you to know=) Comments are very appreciated as is critisism:) And once again English isn't my first language so please forgive me my mistakes =)**

* * *

It was December and it was cold. Unbelievably cold.

It had started to snow a week ago and by now really everything was covered by a big layer of cold white snow.

Dean drove the Impala on a lonely road, his brother Sam peacefully asleep in the passenger seat.

He saw nothing but white around him and even though he didn't like having his baby out here in the snow with only the summertires, he got a peaceful feeling.

Suddenly he heard Sam stir beside him and quickly glanced at his babybrother who, as always, was curled up in a strange position in his seat.

He slowly opened his eyes and Dean smirked at the confused expression on his brother's face.

'Where are we?' Sam asked, his voice still hoarse with sleep and his eyes only halfway open.

'Oregon, just passed a funny little village named 'Boring' and it's name described it perfectly.' Dean yawned and began to stare out of the windshield again.

They would have to stop pretty soon. He needed to get some sleep and he was sure that Sam also wanted something more comfortable than a car seat.

'Saw a sign a few miles back. Said something about a motel not far from here. How does that sound?' Dean looked at Sam who still blinked slowly and looked more asleep than awake.

'Sound good.' Sam said his words slightly slurring together and closed his eyes again. He really was tired.

The road became more uneven now, snow and ice covering the concrete.

Dean frowned. He was really looking forward to a nice warm bed instead of this damn road in the middle of damn mowhere in this damn cold wheather.

When he finally saw the sign announcing their turn he let out a sigh.

Sam was still asleep and Dean didn't understand how he could in this position that looked so freakin' uncomfortable.

The thought of a warm bad became more and more appealing as Dean's eyelids became heavier and heavier.

He unconciously pressed the accelarator a little harder.

Suddenly he saw a shadow from the corner of his eye. A fracture of a second later he saw it in front of the car and then felt the impact when the car hit it.

It knocked the wind out of him and his last sensation was the car hitting a tree with the driver's site ;then there was nothing but darkness.

The first thing Sam felt was pain that seemed to explode behind his eyes.

Then he noticed the copper smell of blood that would have made him gag if he had been fully awake.

When his ears finally joined his sensing organs he heard nothing. No Metallica, no Dean teasing him for sleeping so crumbled.

And then he finally found enough energy to open his eyes.

And everything made reason.

Sams head laid against the broken side window and he felt warm blood running down the side of his face. And true enough when he touched his hairline it came away glistering with red.

Sam now looked at what was once described as a beautiful car.

The Impala was a mess. The whole front was crashed, as was the driver's side.

_Dean!_

Sam now saw his older sibling and felt panic rising.

Blood moved sluggishly from a gash on Dean's forehead but that wasn't the reason for Sam's panic. The car had crashed against a tree with the driver's side and Dean seemed nesteled between the metal.

The older sibling was pale his freckles standing out clearly.

'Dean, hey. Wake up for me please!' Sam patted Dean's cheek but got no response.

_Okay you have to help yourself before you can help anyone else. Very important rule of first aid._

So Sam quickly checked himself for any dangerous injuries.

To his surprise he was relatively unharmed, except for a concussion and the gash on his forehead that had already stopped bleeding.

By now he also noticed the cold that was beginning to seep through the car.

He knew that he had to help Dean so he pushed the pain aside.

He took a closer look at his brother even though it cost him quite an effort to see his brother so vulnerable and injured.

Except for the gash on his forehead Dean had no head injuries which Sam was thankful for. But the rest of his body was a mess. From what Sam could see Deans left leg, the one next to the door was a mess. The flesh was torn and blood was flowing down the lower leg. Also there was a piece of metal or something that penetrated his brothers thigh.

Dean's left arm didn't seem to be that badly injured even though Sam wasn't all sure whether it was broken.

Sam went on in his examination and turned towards the older Winchester's torso.

'Sorry bro but this might hurt a little' Sam said while he began to look for broken ribs.

Dean didn't even flinch at the pressure Sam used to asses the damage done to his brother's body.

Sam found at least two cracked and one broken rib. And he couldn't even tell if there was damage done to Dean's internal organs.

This was so not good. He really needed help, this surely wasn't something he could handle alone.

When Sam was done with his examination he sat there for a moment panic once again threatening to overwhelm him.

His brother lay there maybe even dying and there was nothing he could do about it.

Sam started the breath slowly and controlled to calm himself.

There had to be something he could do. He searched his pockets and mentally hit himself when he found his cell.

How could he not have thought about this earlier?

He thought about calling Bobby for a second but he knew the older hunter couldn't handle this either.

So he dialed 911 and waited for a response.

'911 what's your emergency?' the voice was soft and Sam instantly had to think of a girl Dean would like.

'We ...ehm...we had a car crash and you have to help my brother he's injured really bad.' Sam knew he sounded like a four year old but he didn't seem able to form a proper thought.

'Where are you sir?'

'Oregon'

'Well yeah but where exactly?' Sam thought about this a moment. Hadn't Dean said something about some town with a funny name? What was it called?

Best? Bubbly? Broken? No..Bo-..Bo-..

'Boring...it was boring'

'What, the crash?' the girl asked stupidly.

'No..the town...was called 'Boring' Sam answered irritaded.

'Oh yes of course...I'm sorry.. ambulance is on it's way..what was your name again?'

'It's Sam... Sam Keener' Sam whispered before hanging up. He was tired and the pain in his head increased by the minute.

But he had to stay awake...for Dean. The way his older brother had so many times for him...no matter how bad he was hurt.

But it was hard and at some point Sam gave in to the pull of sweet unconsciousness.

* * *

When Sam awoke he already heard the sirens and he felt cold.

He blamed himself for not having stayed awake and shot a look at Dean at once.

His brother still lay in the same position he had been in before.

Sam could hear his laboured breathing from where he sat. Well at least Dean was still breathing. But still the sound of his brother wheezing made Samm worried.

He knew that a broken rib always had the risk of a punctured lung.

Sam saw his guess confirmed when he saw the blood pouring out between Dean's lips with every breath and his heart skipped a beat.

Sam knew Dean needed help on the spot and the chill surely wasn't helping.

The sound of the sirens was getting nearer and Sam began to scream for help even though somewhere in his bleary brain he knew that they surely had already seen the wrecked car.

He turned his head to look at Dean.

'They're coming bro. They'll help you, just hold on a little while longer.'

Once again Sam listened to Dean breathing...living and felt comforted by the sound of air leaving his brother's lungs.

When the paramedics finally arrived at the car Sam felt relief flooding over him.

Dean would get help and Sam could give over a bit of his responsebility.

He knew Dean wouldn't ever do that but it was just too much for the younger brother.

He had always wondered how Dean took all the responsebility his had had transfered on him once even when he was gravely injured.

It was like Dean's whole life was his one job: to protect Sam.

But Sam was different. He had always been the one who had been protected and the rare occasions when he was the protecter always scared him to death.

A young man with short blond hair came into Sam's visual field and began talking to him.

It took Sam some seconds to realize that the man was asking him what had happened and again a few moments to find the answers, his eyes never leaving his brother's face while the other paramedic, an older man with brown hair and a beard was working on Dean, assesing the damage just like Sam had.

Suddenly everything happened very quickly.

Sam was shoved out of the car and loaded on a gurney that was rolled into the ambulance.

'What is it? How is Dean?' Sam asked confusion and panic in his voice.

'Calm down. My partner is taking care of your brother.'

'But how is he?' tears threatened to run down Sam's face.

The paramedic looked at Sam for a moment then slowly answered:

'It seems to be serious. A rib has punctured his lung and he has to get to the hospital very very fast. So he's going to be transpported in a helicopter.'

Sams breathing sped up and he looked at the paramedic.

'A helicopter? What does that mean? Where are you taking him?'

'Don't worry we're taking him to the same hospital as you and I'm sure they'll do everything they can to help him.'

Somehow that statement didn't really make Sam feel better and his stomach clenched painfully at the thought of Dean being in such a serious condition.

'So I will be able to see him?' he asked hopefully.

'Sure' came the answer.

Sam felt the cold air leaving as he was finally loaded in the ambulance and the paramedic closed the doors behind him.

A strange noise made Sam listen attentively. He soon noticed that it was the helicopter approaching and once again relief washed over him. They would help Dean and soon. He would be in the hospital in a matter of minutes and they would same him. Repair his lungs and save the one person Sam had in this world.

* * *

So the first chapter is up =) The next one may again take me some or a lot of time so you have to be patient ;)

Love you guys :-*


	2. 2 Something to fight for?

**So here's chapter 2 =) I was pretty fast, wasn't I ? But I know it's quite short... I tried to work on the rushing-thing..hope it worked if not..well maybe next time;) And again reviews are very appreciated;)**

**Unfortunatly the boys are not mine I just love to steal them out of Kripkes hands and play with them ;)**

** (I've waited so long to write that 'cause I always loved the way you guys write about the copyrigth^^)**

**This one's from the POV of the paramedic so don't be confused I wanted to try it ;)  
**

* * *

He couldn't be older than 28. Not older than his own son.

And it was serious, he knew how those kinds of injuries normally went.

First a puntured lung, than more internal bleeding of wounds that hadn't been detected before.

Blood loss, heart failure. And then only one way to go...

But this time would be different, James wouldn't let this young man die. This young man they had just gotten out of the once beautiful '67 Impala.

They were now loading him on a gurney to get him in the helicopter that waited just hundred yards away.

James stroke through his brown long beard as he felt the air from the rotor swirl around him, raising snow. He had already attached an IV to the mans hand and had informed the hospital about the extent of his injuries. At least the once he knew about. He felt the snow creaking under his shoes and noticed that it had started to snow again as he helped carrying the man to the helicopter and jumped in right after him.

He would look out for this guy. He sat down next the injuried and checked his vitals. They weren't good, his heart beating a bit too fast and his BP just a bit low, but nothing to worry about. At least not yet.

The man was pale and James knew that was no good sign. He had probably already lost quite a lot of blood and there was nothing he could really do about that but giving him more through the IV.

He had to make sure they would be careful, that they would save the man. Not like all those others he had helped and who had died anyway.

James put on the headset and gestured to the pilot to start. He heard the familiar beeping of the machine confirming that there was still hope, that the mans heart was still beating, that he was still fighting.

The old man felt uncomfortable when the helicopter started, he always did, had never liked flying especially when the weather wasn't good.

He once again looked at the injured and couldn't help but feel reminded of his son.

For a few minutes he just sat there unable to do something as his partner worked on the young man on the gurney.

They couldn't do much here, in the helicopter, just make sure he would make it to the hospital where they could really help him.

James could hear the laboured breathing of the man and listened to the wheezing in and outtakes of breath.

In... out...in ...out...in...out... and then ...nothing...

Nothing but the sound of the alarm going off as the man flat lined.

* * *

**I know I'm evil but I can assure you I'm not gonna let Dean slip away this easily so not a death fic ;) (I don't like those, they make me sad :D)**

**Trying to get the next one up ASAP but you know I'm a student so...got to make my teachers happy as well:P**


	3. 3 Praying for a stranger

**So the story goes on :) Kept my promise it's not a deathfic ;) I got to say I'm surprised by myself, didn't think I'd be this fast ^^**

**However;) I also wanted to thank you for the wonderful reviews:) I try to improve and the critisism helps a lot...so hope you like it:)

* * *

  
**

'Shit! Get the paddles!' James' eyes widened in shock as he realized that it was happening again. He was loosing someone. Someone he barely knew but nontheless cared about.

This thought got him out of his numbness and into action.

'I got it!' he informed his partner who was cutting the young man's clothes off.

'Alright. Clear!' He saw the other paramedic moving away from the strecher.

The young mans body convulsed when James applied the shock.

But except for one little amplitude the alarm went on blaring.

'Damn it boy come on!' he shouted at the man. But the second try also didn't work. The body convulsed but stayed lifeless.

'James. It's over.' James heard the words of his partner as if their weren't directed at him. This couldn't be true. He had tried. Tried so hard.

He looked up and his partner in the eye tears threatening to spill.

'One last time, Andy. Let me try it just one more time.' He felt like begging but didn't acre. All that he cared about at the moment was to save this boy.

Andy said nothing but stepped away from the man lying on the gurney.

'Thanks:' Jim placed the paddles on the mans chest.

'Clear!' Once more the mans body convulsed and then moved no more.

James heart seemed to have stopped with the man's and tears rose in his eyes. It couldn't be over. Not like again, not after Tommy. His stomach clenched painfully when he thought of his son who had died just like this young man was about to.

But then he heard the faintest intakes of breath and the alarm went quiet as the mans heart began beating again.

James felt dizzy with relief. He had saved him and it felt like a real miracle to him. He had lost faith long ago after his son's death. But maybe this was god's way to get him to believe again.

'Well seems like we have one lucky guy in front of us' Andy joked but looked just as surprised and relieved as James.

They quickly checked all the vitals again and injected some painkillers into the IV.

As soon as they were done they heard the pilot announcing that they were landing.

_Finally_

James thought as they made the man ready to be transported.

If he had fought to survive this long he would made it, right?

Wouldn't it be unfair if he lost after such a hard journey?

When they opened the opened the doors there was a team of nurses and a doctor already waiting for them.

They got out of the helicopter and into the cold air already begining to list the situation and the injuries, even before the reached the first nurse.

'He had a flat line back in the heli.' James said at least a few hundred times to make sure they would take great care.

'Please tell me if everything changes.' He asked the doctor while their were running towards the hospitals entry.

'Sure.' Came the answer but James knew it wouldn't be kept. Medical confidentiality. Easy as that. No member of family, no information. No matter how much you cared.

So for the first time since his sons death James prayed. Prayed for the young man to be okay, prayed that his family would have no reason to mourn. Prayed for himself to have saved someone.

* * *

**A little bit longer then the last one but still pretty short I know ;) I hope you liked it anyway. If you do leave a review if you don't leave a review and tell me why ;) love you :-***


	4. fighting like hell

**So once again pretty fast. I got to admit I'm surprised by myself^^ I love all your wonderful reviews they sweeten my day =) This chapter is also quite short and somehow my spellingstyle was a bit strange today ;) hope you like it anyway:) kisses for all of you :-* :x:x**

* * *

The ride in the ambulance seemed to take forever. Sam thought of nothing but Dean. Saw his brother lying in the car, blood driping from his lips. It was bad, that Sam knew.

The paramedic had asked him the usual questions. Sam answered. Date, some false name, date of birth.

But still he thought of Dean. The paramedic gave him some painkillers, not the strong ones, but strong enough to keep his headaches at bay.

Later Sam thought he might have lost consiousness once or twice, but he wasn't sure and the paramedic didn't seem to be too worried.

The paramedic didn't say a damn thing after the questions he had asked Sam.

Even when Sam asked about his brother there was no real answer just the usual drivel. 'Stay calm' or 'We'll let you know as soon as we know something'.

So Sam was really glad when they finally arrived at the hospital.

A nice young doctor examined him and told Sam what he already knew.

'You've got a concossion but other than that you're fine.' He smiled 'We'll keep you overnight for observation and then your free to go.'

Sam didn't smile back 'Have you heard anything about my brother? He was in the accident with me.'

'No. I'm sorry but I'll try my best to find something out.' The doctor smiled once again and left the room.

Sam lay back against the pillows and once again his thoughts wandered back to Dean.

His brother who was hurt and probably still didn't care about nothing but Sam. His brother who was hopefully lying in a bed and already hitting on the nurses.

Tears began to spill from Sam's eyes and he wished Dean would tease him about it. But there was no Dean no big brother to make it alright again.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and for the fracture of a second Sam thought it was indeed Dean coming in joking about everything had looked so much worse than it was.

But it wasn't him, it was a man in his early fifties with a brown beard.

'I remember you. You're the paramedic that helped my brother, aren't you?' Sam was relieved. Maybe this guy could tell him about Dean's situation.

'Ehm..yes that's right. My name is James Ferguson. I..... I just wanted to know how you are and...ehm...if you know something about your brother.' He smiled unsure what to do next.

'I'm Sam and I don't know anything I hoped you could tell me something.' Disappointment was evident in Sam's eyes.

'No I'm sorry.' James seemed just as disappointed. It always surprised Sam how fast people felt comfortable with Dean.

'Well it was really nice to meet you James and let me know if you hear anything.' This time Sam tried a small smile.

'Yeah, I will.' James left the room and Sam was alone once again but not for long.

After about 10 minutes of thinking about Dean and selfreproaches another doctor came in and looked at Sam. He was older than the last one but not by much and had a bald head.

'Hi I'm dr. Meldon and I'm responsible in your brother's case. I wanted to inform you about his state.'

Sam didn't dare to speak because he couldn't wait for the doctor to begin.

'I'm afraid it's pretty serious. Your brother has several broken ribs of which on punctured his lung. His spleen is ruptured what cause internal bleeding. Moreover he has big flesh wounds on his left leg and his left upper arm is broken. He made it through the surgery. But his heart stopped once during the transport in the heli and we nearly lost him during surgery. Now it's all up to him, he has to fight like hell.'

* * *

**So that's it for today ;) I know I'm so evil stopping here but I thought this was a great moment to build up tension;) And don't be sad I'll try to update ASAP :) By the way I just watched 'Abandon all hope' and I had to cry so badly ='( can't believe Jo is dead. She and Dean were so cute together ='( But who knows maybe she'll go the same way as Dean and revive I hope so... Love you so much guys you're great :-***


	5. I've got your back

**So the next chapter is up =) I wanted to thank you all again for your support :) you're awesome!! This chapter is mostly sweet little brother chattering ^^ Hope you like it=) **

* * *

After the doctor had left, Sam didn't move, didn't even form a coherent thought. The person that had raised him, that had taught him everything, was in danger of dying...again.

When the sadness seemed to subside anger began to boil in Sam. Anger at that damn animal that had to cross the street when they were driving along. Anger at the fact that the Impala was too old and didn't have real airbags. Anger at just everything.

He fell asleep after an eternity of hoping, wishing and sometimes even praying.

When he awoke there was dr. Meldon standing in front of him.

'Sam? I just wanted you to know that you can see your brother now..you know if you want to.'

Was this guy joking? _If he wanted to?_

'Of course...where is he? How is he? Did anything change?'

'He's stable for now but he's still in ICU.' Altough Sam has expected Dean to be in ICU his stomach clenched at the thought of his brother being in ICU instead of a normal room.

'cause you had to be near dying if you were in ICU, right?

A nurse came and helped him sitting in a wheelchair. She was totally Dean's type, tall, slim and pretty brown hair falling in curles over her shoulder. Sam had to smile at the thought of his brother hitting on the nurses everytime he was forced to go to the hospital.

His brother's room wasn't that far from his own, maybe 200 meters. The pale yellow walls of the corridor were depressing. As if somebody had tried to let something really sad look beautiful.

When they came into Dean's room Sam felt helpless. His brother was pale, his freckles standing out against his skin.

And there was a ventilator to help him breathe, the unnatural mechanic rising of his brother's chest irritated Sam.

The nurse positioned the wheelchair right in front of the bed and activated the brakes.

'I'll leave you two alone for a while.' The nurse smiled and left leaving a light smell of a parfum Jess used to have.

Sam only had eyes for his brother. For a few minutes he just sat there. Absorbing every little detail of his brother's appearence.

Then he finally took Dean's hand and tears began to glint in his eyes in an instant. Dean's hand felt so cold, so wrong.

'Hey big brother. How're you holdin' up?' Sam looked down and a sad simle appeared on his lips.

'You know you have to fight, don't you? 'Cause you know I'm gonna get my self killed if you're not there to protect me. I'm just too clumsy to make it without your help. Remember this one time when I played on that bridge and slipped. I nearly drowned but you were there to save me. You always were. Please Dean you have to fight. Don't give up on me. You know a need you.'

Tears fell freely nowand for the fracture of a second Sam wondered why those words only came out when his brother couldn't hear them. Only at times when Dean was hurt. Even though they were important, maybe the most important for Dean.

'I know it's hard but Dean, what am I going to do without you?' suddenly Sam felt stupid talking to Dean as if he was already dead, as if there was no hope.

'You know the nurses here are pretty hot and I can't image you want me to snatch them away from you...so you better wake up soon or I'm so gonna laugh right into your face with 10 hot girls standing around me while you have to take the night nurse and believe me dude you so don't want to date her she's at least 50.' In spite of the tears that ran down Sam's cheeks he had to laugh.

'So I won't go anywhere. ...Just wanted you to know that I'll be here. I've always got your back bro.'

* * *

**So ready for today ^^ the end is coming closer;) But I think I will write another fic really soon =) Please write a review they always make me happy and my day sweet =) And I've got to say it again: You're awesome! =) Love you :-***


	6. I'll be there

**So guys last chapter is up :) Makes me so proud but also sad...ending a story ain't easy especially if it amuses you so much :) I love all you wonderful reviews and I'm so happy that you all liked it =) I think I made some kind of improvement throughout the story... will upload the next one ASAP but I got to admit I don't know what I really want to write about...just that it's going to be Hurt!Dean ^^ 'cause I really like Dean being hurt *evil laugh* chr...chr...back to what I wanted to say...well it's just I hope you enjoyed the whole story just as much as I did and leave a review;) Love you :-* xoxo **

* * *

The doctor allowed Sam to sleep in Dean's room even though he had been released five days ago and Sam was grateful. The closeness to his brother did him good and he felt as if it helped Dean, too.

Those last five days had been a lot of crying, begging and talking to Dean. James had visited him twice and asked what the doctors said. He really seemed to care and Told Sam about his history. He had lost his son at the age of 25. He had been in a accident with a drunken driver and didn't survive. Sam promised to call if Dean's condition changed and thanked James for taking care of his brother back in the heli.

Except for James visits it had been the same circle for five days:

Waking up next to Dean,

streching the muscles that were sore from sleeping in a hospital chair,

talking to Dean, asking the doctor or the nurses for news,

leaving for 10 minutes at most to get some breakfast from the cafeteria,

more talking to Dean and reminding him of their childhood,

getting a coffe somewhere in between,

more talking,

getting supper,

watching Dean and waiting for a sign that he would wake up adn then he would somehow fall asleep in some strange position Dean would have teased him about just to wake up and repeat the procedure.

Dean had come off the ventilator two days ago and that was something that gave Sam hope. It was a change and a sign that Dean was indeed still fighting.

But this day began totally different. Dean woke him...well kind off.

It was Dean's moaning and stressed breathing that woke the younger brother.

'Dean!' Sam jumped to Dean's bed instantly, pushing the call button on his way.

'Hey can you hear me bro? Just open your eyes for me come on you've had worse. You can do it!' Sam watched Dean struggle pained lines appearing between his brows.

After what felt like an eternity Dean finally opened his eyes and Sam felt tears running down his cheeks but didn't even care.

'Hey sleeping beauty about damn time' Sam smiled at his brother.

'Smy' Dean's words were slurred but it sounded beautiful to Sam.

'Yeah Dean I'm here I told I'd be here didn't I?' the older Winchester's eyes already began to close again.

'Hey Dean you have to stay awake or those doctors will think I'm hallucinating and you know getting out of the psychiatry isn't that easy.'

'You...you have to know...' a tiniest smirk appeared on Dean's lips and Sam nearly died on a laughing fit.

The doctor finally appeared in the door, a pretty blond nurse following him.

'Mr. Anderson? We didn't expect you to wake up anytime soon.' The docter smiled at him.

'The...knocking on heaven's door ...number...got boring.' Dean tried his best winning smile and even though it still wasn't his best the nurse began to giggle.

'You will be a bit out of breath for a few weeks due to your punctered lung and You'll have to walk on cruches but other than that...it's a miracle... I think there will be no permanent damage. But I'd like to keep you here for a week at least for observation.

'However doc...but I don't do cruches.' Dean's face twisted in pain when he tried to move his leg.

'Wait a minute, we'll give you something for the pain.'

'Nah...I'm good' a typical Dean-answer.

'In his language that means: thank you very much I need it and I'll take it.' Sam's lips curled into a smile once again.

Dean just shrugged at that finding that wasn't such a good idea since it jarred his ribs.

It did't take long and the nurse came back with a syringe.

As soon as she injected it into the IV still attached to Dean's hand Dean's eyelids became heavier with every passing second, so he decided to close them just for a few minutes.

Because he knew Sam would be there the next time he'd wake up.

* * *

**That's it _*wiping tears*_ already miss this story ... but the next one is on my to-do-list ^^ Leave a review if you're already here ;) love you guys :-***


End file.
